Extra Credit
by Kodelaine
Summary: After Umbridge gets a bit worn out from interrogating so many students, she decides to offer Draco the job in return for extra credit. Draco, always eager to please, gladly agrees. Meanwhile, it's Hermione's turn to get interviewed. Yeah, good luck with getting that information from her. Dramione threeshot, warnings for cursing, dubcon, etc.
1. The Dungeons

Ahhh... It's been a while since i've posted something, hasn't it? Rewatched the Order of the Phoenix, and got inspired to write some Dramione stuff. If you like it, I will maybe write a follow up?  
_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!**_

* * *

This was stupid. Hermione sighed, staring at the desk and trying to ignore the incessant meowing that sounded throughout the room, the source being those blasted pictures that that _hag_ had hanging all over her office walls. Why on Earth was she, of all people, required to endure questioning about anything at all? Merlin, nothing good could come of Umbridge working at the school, but this was getting out of hand.

Where the Hell was that twat, anyways? According to all of her friends Umbridge was _always_ in the room when they arrived, either sitting at her desk or standing somewhere, but Hermione had arrived to find no one but photographs of cats waiting for her. She sighed in annoyance, head resting in her hand as she reached over to fiddle with a quill, looking it over in boredom.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to touch things that aren't yours?" She heard a bored voice drawl from behind her, Hermione immediately whipping around to see who was scolding her. Apparently this day _could_ get worse. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione hissed, the Slytherin smirking faintly at the other.

"Extra credit." He said simply, stepping over to the desk Hermione was at, Hermione only staring up at him in confusion. "What?" She asked, frowning at him as he sat down on the other side of the desk. "Extra credit. Umbridge said that if I took over for her today, then I would get extra credit." He began, Hermione immediately paling. "So, here I am, and here you are."

"This is completely and utterly ridiculous, you will not get anything from me!" She stood abruptly, slamming her hands down on the desk and glaring down at the blonde fiercely. If anything Draco's smirk grew and his eyes flashed with excitement, staring up at her. "Don't be so sure of that, Granger." He said as he stood, walking back over to the door.

"Seeing as i'm in charge here, I have my _own_ way of doing interrogations. Meet me down in the dungeons in ten minutes, or else i'll leave Umbridge to deal with you. I assure you, she won't be too pleased with that so choose wisely." Draco said coyly before slipping out of the office, Hermione letting out a loud groan as soon as he closed the door.

Hermione wasn't afraid of Umbridge, of course not, but even _thinking_ about being expelled made her stomach churn. The Gryffindor soon found herself making her way to the dungeons, sighing as she saw Draco standing near the entrance patiently. "Alright, let's get this over with." Hermione spat, Draco only motioning for her to follow him.

She always avoided the dungeons. They were dark, creepy, and you never knew who (or _what)_ you might find down there. Draco led her to an old abandoned room, Hermione stepping inside and looking around. There was an old and worn desk in the middle of the room, along with two chairs. Their shadows flickered in the light of the torches lining the wall, a chill going up the girls spine. On second thought, Umbridge's cat room didn't seem so bad. This place look like some sort of medieval torturers chamber!

_"Sit."_ Draco said with a flick of his wand, a chair sliding out from under the table. Hermione hesitantly sat down after dusting the old chair off, crossing her arms and looking up at the other. "Now, do you know anything about unauthorized groups and clubs in the school? There's been some rumors about a few going on." Draco asked, staring down at her.

She stared up at him with slanted eyes, trying to stay calm. "No. I haven't heard anything." Hermione lied cooly, leaning back in her chair. Draco looked her up and down, staring into her eyes observantly. "I'm going to ask _again,_ and this time I want the truth." Draco said after a few moments, stepping over to her threateningly.

Hermione twitched. "I'm not lying, you idiot." Hermione spoke, looking him up and down in disgust. Draco raised an eyebrow, staring down at the Gryffindor. "So you're telling me, _you,_ the smartest witch in the school, friend of The-Boy-Who-Lived to annoy us all with his massive ego, hasn't heard anything, _anything_ which mind you, only Potter is stupid enough to come up with? I have my doubts about that, Granger."

Hermione only stared up at him in shock, expression soon turning to rage. "How _dare_ you! Harry has nothing to do with that! Neither he nor I have done anything forbidden, you stuck up prat!" Hermione cried, standing up and balling her fists. Draco scrunched his nose up, glaring at her.

"_More lies._" Draco stated with a sigh. "If you refuse to tell me the truth then i'm going to have to take _serious_ measures to get this information from you, Granger." Draco said, stepping closer. "So I suggest you tell me the truth." Draco stated, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hermione stood her ground, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"_Make me._"


	2. Interrogation

Yoooooo part twooooooo. Any ideas for what I could do for a short follow up~?  
_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!**_

* * *

As soon as she saw his mouth curl into a smirk she knew this was a bad idea... What exactly was he going to do to her? Draco suddenly grabbed the front of her shirt, pushing her down into the old chair, quickly leaning over her and effectively keeping her from escaping. "The truth Granger. _Now."_ Draco said softly, threateningly.

Hermione shivered, eyes wide and hands tightly gripping the chair as she felt his hot breath on her face, the smell of mint flooding her senses. "I _told_ you, I don't know anything." Hermione growled, trying to stand back up only to be shoved back down, Draco holding her wrists to the chair.

Hermione flushed, groaning and glaring up at him. "Wrong, try again sweetheart and i'll let you go." Draco said softly, staring down into her wide caramel eyes. Hermione flushed at the Slytherin's words, trying to struggle out of his grip. "I told you, I don't know anything!" She repeated, louder this time as she glared up into his silver eyes. Draco let go of her, standing up and stepping away.

Hermione sighed, nearly jumping out of the chair as he suddenly spun around, aiming his wand right at her. Draco only laughed, putting the wand back into his pocket. "Are you _really_ that scared of me, Granger?" Draco teased, looking her up and down.

"N-no, you just startled me!" Hermione hissed, standing up and dusting herself off. Hermione let out a choked cry as Draco lunged forward, shoving her against a nearby wall, pressing his body against hers. _"Now_ are you scared?" Draco breathed into her ear, hand resting around her throat. Hermione swallowed nervously, cheeks flushing red.

Hermione wrapped her small hands around his wrist, trying to pull his hand away from her neck. Draco only tightened his grip on her throat, Hermione letting out a soft whimper and reaching down for her wand, Draco grabbing her hands and holding them above her head.

"Ah ah ah, none of that. _Now,_ are you going to tell me the truth or do I have to force it out of you?" Draco mumbled against her ear, Hermione shivering against the cold stone wall. "P-please, I don't know about anything let me go." Hermione pleaded softly, trying to struggle away from the others grip. Draco let out a 'hmph', reaching down with one hand to grab her wand before throwing it behind himself, Hermione freezing in fear.

"Tell. The. Truth." Draco growled softly against her ear, Hermione shivering. Her eyes suddenly shot open as she felt one of his hands resting on her hip, the other holding her arms above her head. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked frantically, shivering as she felt the cold pad of his thumb rubbing her side. _"Interrogating_ you, remember?"

Hermione yelped, tensing as she felt his hand slid into her shirt and rest against her stomach. Hermione squirmed around, growling and staring up into his eyes fiercely. "I'm telling the truth you idiot, so get your hand out of my shirt!" Hermione hissed, flinching as she felt his nails raking down her stomach until his hand was resting on the hem of her skirt.

Draco only stared down at her as he slipped a finger into her skirt, Hermione gasping. "M-Malfoy..!" Hermione gasped, cheeks flushing as she tried to struggle away, Draco only slipping another finger past the hem of her skirt. Hermione groaned loudly, leaning over and biting his arm.

Draco hissed, stepping back in surprise as Hermione darted towards her wand. Hermione let out a loud groan as he grabbed her arm, pulling her around before pushing her onto the desk in the middle of the room, Hermione letting out a loud cry. "Draco! Let me go this instant!" Hermione commanded, gasping as he pressed her against the desk.

"Tell me the truth, did you hear anything that I should know about?" Draco growled once more, Hermione shivering under him. "I've got nothing more to say to you about this matter!" Hermione growled back at him, glaring up at him over her shoulder as she lifted her foot, trying to kick at him. Draco groaned in annoyance, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Don't start shit with me, Granger." Draco hissed at her, smirking. "Do you _really_ want me to go further?" He asked, staring down at her. "Go ahead, more reason for me to tell Umbridge what you did." Hermione growled, tensing as she felt him flip up her skirt. "W-what are you doing?" Hermione muttered, immediately flushing. "Shut up, Granger."

Hermione lurched forward, eyes opening wide with shock as she felt him cup her intimately. "Damn, who knew you were so naughty?" Draco said with a smirk, stroking Hermione through her crimson red thong. "S-stop it, you stupid ferret!" Hermione groaned out, biting her lower lip and cursing inwardly at herself as she felt another rush of wetness between her legs. Merlin, out of _all_ the times her body could have reacted this way, it just _had_ to be right now, didn't it?

"Do you really want me to stop..?" Draco questioned softly, slipping his fingers beneath her knickers and rubbing along her slit, feeling her wetness. "Merlin, Granger. Already wet, just from this? You're more of a whore than I thought..." Draco mused, letting out a hot breath against her ear. Hermione shivered, moaning softly and spreading her legs. "P-please..."

"Please _what?"_ Draco groaned, nipping her ear. Hermione only moaned in response, letting out a shaky sigh and spreading her legs slightly. "...How about a _deal,_ Granger? I please you, and in turn you tell me the truth. Whatever you tell me i'll tell Umbridge, hm?"

Hermione lay there in silence, shivering in the cool air of the room. _"Okay..."_ Hermione breathed, flushing as she felt Draco slip down her knickers. She yelped as she felt something hot and warm glide against her entrance, sending a wave of pleasure up her spine. Hermione glanced back to see Draco, down on his knees with his face pressed against her entrance.

Draco groaned at her sweetness, leaning up to lick her. Draco pressed his tongue into her sex, smirking inwardly as Hermione moaned loudly, spreading her legs further. _"Oh!"_ Hermione yelled out as she felt the blonde press two fingers into her, slowly thrusting them in and out as he suckled her clit.

Hermione moaned loudly, hands gripping the edge of the table tightly. How did she end up like this? She had always despised him, but the way he touched her... _Merlin,_ he was fantastic! Hopefully he kept this to himself, the last thing she needed was for Harry or Ron to find out that she let him do this to her...

Hermione screamed loudly as she finally came, Draco eagerly lapping up her fluids as he dug his nails into her thighs. Hermione slumped against the table, legs shaking as she slowly closed her eyes. Draco smirked down at her, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Damn, who knew Granger would be a _screamer?_

If only he could get her to scream again. Draco's smirk grew wider as he looked at her position, ass in the air and panties around her ankles. _Perfect._ Draco quietly unzipped his trousers, pulling his length out and pressing it against Hermione's dripping slit, resting one hand on each side of her head.

Hermione froze, eyes fluttering open as she looked around, finally figuring out what was going on after she saw his hands besides her. "M-Malfoy don't!" Hermione whimpered, a few seconds too late. Draco let out a groan as he pressed the head of his cock into her slick entrance, letting out a soft gasp. Hermione bit her lower lip, groaning.

"Fuck..." Hermione gasped as Draco slid himself into her, his entire length now sheathed in her cunt. "Such _naughty_ words, Granger. Do you need me to punish you?" Draco moaned softly, leaning down and pressing his chest against her back. Hermione flushed, closing her eyes and pressing back against the blonde as he gyrated his hips against hers. "Oh God you're so big..."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Draco whispered into her ear, giving a shallow thrust into the other to prove his point. Hermione groaned, eyes fluttering shut. _"Pervert..."_ Hermione groaned softly, pressing back against him despite her annoyance. "The pot calls the kettle black, Granger..." Draco growled into her ear, chuckling. "Look at you, spreading your legs like a back-alley whore for me, letting me bend you over the desk and fuck you, you're getting all hot and bothered just from me touching you."

Hermione gushed at his words, moaning softly and letting out a shaky sigh. Draco smirked as she felt her clench around him as he pulled out before giving another slow thrust into her, smirking as he felt her whimper and press against him, needing more friction. Draco moaned softly, pressing himself flush against her back.

"Shit, you're so wet, you're fucking dripping." Draco cooed into her ear, tangling his hands in her hair as he teasingly pressed himself into Hermione once more, the girl whimpering in response. "Malfoy please..." Hermione whined, legs shaking as she felt him twitch inside of her.

"Please what, my little vixen?" Draco purred against her ear, softly biting into her shoulder. "P-please, move faster, harder..." Hermione gasped, closing her eyes tightly and spreading her legs further. Draco slowly pulled out, rubbing the head of his cock against her slit before sinking back into Hermione.

Hermione moaned loudly, Draco lifting one of her legs up and onto the desk, pressing himself into her once more and hitting her at a different angle. Hermione lurched forward with a gasp, Looking over her shoulder at Draco. Hermione felt another rush of wetness between her legs as Draco's lusty gaze met her own, staring down at her as he began pumping in and out of her slowly.

"Shit, you're so wet, so wet for me..." Draco groaned, speeding up his pace as he pounded in and out of her, Hermione now a moaning mess as she eagerly pushed back against him. "Fuck..." Draco groaned out, feeling that he was about to cum he quickly pulled out, Hermione whimpering and looking up at him with a look of desperation.

The Slytherin rubbed the head of his cock against her dripping cunt, Hermione groaning and spreading her legs as Draco moved her so she was lying on her back, staring up at him with flushed cheeks. "Stop teasing me." Hermione moaned, leaning her head back. "Tell me whose whore you are, I want to hear you beg for me."

Hermione flushed, closing her eyes as she tilted her head back, groaning softly. She _hated_ this, she hated feeling so hot, so turned on because of that stupid ferret. The last thing she wanted to do was beg for her enemy to do something so intimate to her, but... She needed to cum. _Badly._

"...I'm yours." Hermione cried softly, Draco snapping and immediately pounding away at her slick cunt, Hermione gasping and moaning loudly, eyes wide as her hands quickly moved up to grip his shoulders. Draco groaned, thrusting and gyrating his hips against Hermiones.

_"Ohyesyesyes!"_ Hermione moaned loudly, tears in her eyes as she stared up at him as he pounded away, the table under her creaking with the force of the blondes feral thrusting. Draco continued thrusting away in her, groaning loudly as he felt her walls fluttering around him, her hips frantically twitching upwards to meet his every thrust.

Draco leaned down, hands tangling into her brown locks of hair as his lips crashed against her, sending them both over the edge as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, moaning loudly into his mouth as she felt his hot seed filling her, dripping down her inner thighs.

He slumped against her, the room silent save for their tired panting. Draco slowly pulled himself out of her, Hermione gasping softly at the loss and shakily standing up, hands gripping the table for support. Gods, her legs felt like _jelly!_ Draco cleaned himself up with a quick swish of his wand, doing the same for Hermione as he zipped up his pants, straightening his robes.

As soon as they made eye contact Hermione blushed and looked away, wringing the bottom of her skirt with her hands as she stared at the floor. Hermione froze as she felt his soft lips connect with the side of her mouth for a short moment before he pulled away. "I'll tell Umbridge you've heard nothing."

Hermione quickly followed the blonde over to the doorway, grabbing his arm before he could leave. He turned around with raised eyebrows, staring at her in surprise. She bit her lower lip, quickly letting go of him. "I uh, I..." Hermione sighed, quickly leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the lips before dashing down the hall, leaving Draco to stand there in shock.

Maybe he should ask for extra credit work more often...


	3. Bruises and Bitemarks

Aaah sorry this took so long to do guys, but here's the final part! ;A;  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

That was... _Interesting._ Why did she do that? Why did she kiss him? Draco had honestly expected a _slap,_ not a kiss. Not that he minded, of course, Granger was fairly... Attractive. Okay, really, _really_ attractive. Incredibly attractive, even. But there was zero chance that would ever happen again. She probably kissed him as a thank you, or something.

"Gosh Mione, what the _Hell_ happened to you neck?" He heard someone exclaim from around the corner. Draco peeked around, seeing Hermione rubbing her neck, standing in front of that Weasley girl, Ginny. At least, that's what he _thought_ her name was, anyways.

_"W-what?"_ Hermione asked, eyeing Ginny. Draco smirked slightly, thinking back to after their encounter. Yes, he had knowingly left the marks on Hermione's neck when he cleaned her up. He couldn't resist, it was too good of an opportunity! Besides, the thought of her looking in the mirror and seeing his marks on her was quite... Arousing, to be honest.

"It looks like you got bit, Hermione! There's teeth marks all over your neck." Ginny stated, moving the others hair out of the way to get a closer look. Hermione stood there in wonder, cheeks flushing crimson as she realized where those marks came from... Damn it, Malfoy must have started biting her and sucking on her neck when she wasn't paying attention. That little weasel!

"Oh, well... It's fine, they'll heal so it's nothing to worry about!" Hermione said with a nervous laugh, Ginny only staring up at her with a quizzical expression. "Uh, Hermione, there are _teeth_ marks on your neck, don't you know where they came from? They weren't there earlier..." Ginny gasped, eyes widening.

"You went to see Umbridge, didn't you? Gods Mione, what did she do!?" Ginny cried, staring up at Hermione desperately. "Calm down Gin, it wasn't Umbridge! She uh, had someone question me while she took the day off..." Hermione said, flushing as she recalled her and Draco's earlier encounter.

"What? Who, who bit you?" Ginny questioned, Draco still peeking around the corner, stifling his laughter. "Um... _Malfoy?"_ Hermione spoke softly, immediately wincing back as Ginny let out a sharp gasp. "Malfoy? Malfoy!? He bit you? Hermione, tell me where he is, i'm going to hex the living Hell out of him!" Ginny cried in outrage.

"Ginny you can't just go around hexing people! And besides I... I liked it." Hermione said, voice immediately turning quiet as Ginny stared at her in bewilderment. "You... _What?_ Say again?" Ginny asked, paling noticeably.

"Well he... We ended up..." Hermione trailed off, rubbing the sore marks on her neck as she looked away. "Calm down gingersnap, all we did was fuck. I didn't attack her or anything." Draco said, calming stepping around the corner into view.

_"Shit..."_ Hermione muttered under her breath, Ginny immediately whirling around to face the Slytherin. Ginny looked between them silently, mouth agape. "H-Hermione you... You two? W-what did he do to you?" Ginny asked in shock, staring up at Hermione.

"H-he didn't do anything, it was completely consensual." Hermione said quickly, Ginny relaxing slightly. "Yeah princess, don't get your knickers in a knot. Speaking of knickers, did you know Granger wears a thong? It was _quite_ the surprise." Draco chuckled, staring at them with an amused expression.

Ginny nearly fainted, Hermione's blush only deepening. _"Malfoy!"_ Hermione hissed in warning, shooting a glare at the blonde. Ginny composed herself, clearing her throat and trying to ignore the... Images, that Draco had just put into her mind. Ginny was about to speak when both Harry and Ron rounded the corner, stopping dead in their tracks.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, glancing between the three. "Gin are you alright? You look ill..." Harry added with a look of concern, Draco smirking. "She's fine, just a bit... _Upset,_ I suppose. I guess it's my fault, mentioning Granger's thong to her and all." Draco said smoothly, Hermione eyes widening as she tried to elbow him in the side.

Harry only paled in shock and confusion, wrapping his arms around Ginny. Ron, on the other hand, looked ready to explode. His face was now red, and eyes wide. "W-what the bloody _Hell?_ Hermione come here, i'm going to hex this git!" Ron yelled, fumbling to remove his wand from his pocket.

Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes and stepping in front of Draco. "Oh please Ronald, will you calm down?" She asked, hands on her hips. Harry and Ginny watched on, both of them still pale and very, _very_ confused. Ron watched Hermione in wonder, finally noticing her neck.

"Hermione what did he do to your neck!?" Ron cried, Draco chuckling. "Ronald please, it's just a few bites they'll heal!" Hermione said, shivering and sending a glare over her shoulder as she felt Draco's arms wrap around her and pull her to his chest. "Yeah Weasel, calm down. They'll heal right up. So I can replace them with even _more_ marks." Draco purred, letting out a hot puff of air on Hermione's neck.

Ron glared at him fiercely, eyes wide. "No way in Hell i'm letting you hurt her!" Ron yelled at him, aiming his wand at Draco. Hermione glared at Ron, Harry quickly walking in between them. "Guys come on, calm down, Ron..." Harry scolded with a sigh, looking at Ron.

"Yeah, listen to Potter." Draco said, just loud enough for them to hear as he leaned down, kissing Hermione's neck while everyone was distracted. Hermione bit her lower lip, gasping softly as she felt his hand move over her mouth as he slipped around the corner.

"Malfoy, what are you _doing?"_ Hermione hissed, glaring up at him and crossing her arms. "Well, i'd rather not face the wrath of Weasel, and this seems like a nice spot for a make-out session." Draco cooed softly, leaning down to kiss her neck. "W-wait wait!" Hermione hissed softly, pushing him away.

"What now, Granger?" Draco asked impatiently, staring down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why... Why do you want to kiss me again?" Hermione asked, staring up at him with curiosity in her eyes. Draco snorted, smirking down at her. "Because you're hot and you're a good lay."

Hermione's expression softened and looked away, sighing softly. "So just lust, _then?_ Not that i'd expect any different from a Malfoy..." She mused, staring at the floor. Draco glared at her, stepping closer. "Excuse me?" He asked, eyeing her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just... Nothing, I didn't mean anything." Hermione spoke softly, pushing passed him and continuing down the Hall. Draco tried to follow after her, but she had already left. Draco quickly snuck away before the others had realized both he and Hermione were gone.

* * *

What was he even doing here..? Draco sighed, staring down at the floor in front of him, currently in the hall near the Gryffindor common room. "Malfoy?" He heard a voice call, looking up to see Ginny standing in the middle of the hall, staring at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to talk to Granger, but figured if I knocked Weasly would push me down the stairs as soon as we made eye contact." Draco scoffed, looking away. Ginny sighed, looking him up and down. "He's outside with Harry, Quidditch practice for the Gryffindor's today."

Draco only grumbled in response, crossing his arms. Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes. "Come on then, I'll let you in. Just stop pouting and looming outside like a creep." Ginny said, walking over to a portrait and whispering the password, the wall opening up and both Draco and Ginny going inside.

"She's upstairs and to the left, been in her bed all day. Door at the end of the hall." Ginny said with a sigh, setting her books down on the table. Draco nodded, quietly making his way up the large stone steps. "Just don't touch anyone's stuff, got it?"

Draco rolled his eyes, sighing and walking down the hall. Draco hesitated, hand looming just near the door. Come on man, just knock, what's the worst that could happen? Before he could move the large wooden door suddenly creaked open, revealing Granger. "Malfoy..? What are you doing in here?" She asked, opening the door wider.

"Came to play chess, what else?" Draco said sarcastically, snorting. Hermione frowned up at him, Draco motioning to her room. "Can I come in, or are we going to talk with Gingersnap creeping on us?" Draco motion over his shoulder, Hermione looking over just in time to see Ginny disappearing behind the corner and running back downstairs.

Hermione sighed, hesitantly opening her door and moving to sit on her bed, looking up at the other. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked tiredly, staring up at him. _"You."_ Draco said, Hermione frowning.

"Yeah, I can tell. You just want me for my body just like everyone-" Hermione was cut off as he pressed her down against the bed, his lips connecting with hers softly. Hermione groaned softly, relaxing into his soft and gentle touches. Draco slowly pulled away, staring down into her eyes.

"W-what was that for?" Hermione said softly, blinking up at him in surprise. "Incredible, something the smartest witch in the school doesn't know." Draco chuckled, sitting up and smirking down at her. Hermione shot him a glare, gasping as he leaned back down to kiss at her neck, Hermione shivering and biting her lower lip.

"I don't just want you for your body, Granger." Draco breathed, rubbing her hips gently, kissing her jaw softly. "You're smart." Draco spoke, kissing her collarbone, Hermione shivering at the Slytherin's surprisingly delicate touches. "You're funny." Draco purred, kissing her cheek. "And you're beautiful." Draco said, finally pressing a kiss to her lips before pulling away, staring down at her.

Hermione stared up at him with a flushed face, eyes wide. Draco was about to sit back up when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a firm kiss. Draco's eyes widened in shock momentarily before he caught on, pressing himself against the brunette and groaning into her mouth.

Hermione moaned as she felt him lick along her lower lip, willing her to open her mouth. She immediately complied, moaning loudly as his tongue slipped into her mouth, tickling the roof of her mouth and causing her to shudder. She felt his talented fingers sliding up her stomach under her shirt.

"Hermione, what's all the noise up here-" Ginny froze as she entered the room, Hermione immediately pulling away and looking over Draco's shoulder with wide eyes, staring at the ginger. "Uh..." Hermione mumbled, Draco chuckling softly. "Well I'll... I'll go downstairs and... Do something else. I'll do my homework. Yeah, that's it." Ginny mumbled, slowly walking out of the room before sprinting down the hall.

As soon as the two made eye contact they burst out laughing, Draco chuckling against Hermione's neck as she hugged him tightly, gasping for air. "O-oh God, poor Gin..." Hermione laughed, nearly wheezing at this point. "That's what she gets for spying!" Draco growled playfully, tangling his hands through Hermione's hair and pressing a kiss to her temple.

Yes, Ginny most _definitely_ learned to knock before entering.


End file.
